A Mother's Hymn
by SomeTaters
Summary: Merlin is tired, Aithusa is playful, and Kilgharrah isn't much help at all. The first few weeks of the baby dragon's life prove to be the most exhausting of Merlin's. Told in drabbles. Kinda fluffy.
1. A Touch

**A Mother's Hymn **by SomeTaters (you won't regret it)

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim!

**Summary:** Merlin is tired, Aithusa is playful, and Kilgharrah isn't much help at all. The first few weeks of the baby dragon's life prove to be the most exhausting of Merlin's.

a/n: _Because Aithusa is without a doubt the damn cutest baby dragon I have ever seen. Plus I thought a grumpy Merlin and confused Kilgharrah might be fun. Not to mention I've been dying to write a Merlin fic, so yeah, first time writing in this fandom, and drabbles seem the way to go. Onward mortal man fleshes!_

* * *

><p><em>It started with a touch.<em>

Merlin gazed happily at the baby dragon as it perched itself on the stump, spreading its undeveloped wings and chirping enthusiastically at the slow approaching warlock. Merlin leaned down in front of the small bundle of scales and Aithusa stretched its neck expectantly towards him. Reaching out to stroke the hatchling, Merlin paused and looked questioningly up at Kilgharrah, whom watched the scene with amused affection.

"Can I?" Merlin asked, not sure if it would be appropriate to 'pet' such a noble creature.

Kilgharrah chuckled, "Where was this uncertainty when asking to ride me?"

Merlin laughed and reached out, running his fingers along Aithusa's soft crown.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	2. A Past

a/n: _holy crap, seriously, holy crap. Thanks for letting me know you guys are reading with the alerts, certainly made my day, well that and the exploding cactus. Not brightest idea in hindsight._

* * *

><p>"I suppose you'll be going back to that cave then?" Merlin asked sitting on the damp ground crossed leg and teasing Aithusa with his hand as the young dragon hopped playfully at his fingers.<p>

"That is the safest place for the both of us," Kilgharrah stated, watching the two in the ever dimming moonlight. Dawn would arrive soon.

"Will it be alright?" Merlin asked, and when Kilgharrah didn't answer right away, clarified, "I mean have you done this before?"

When the young warlock looked up at the great dragon he saw a flash of sadness in its golden eyes before Kilgharrah calmly responded, "I have lived for many years, Merlin."

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	3. A Breakfast

a/n: _since the last one was kinda dreary I wrote this one while on sugar..._

* * *

><p>There was a decided skip to Merlin's step as the young servant made his way down the halls, Arthur's breakfast tray in hand and a goofy grin pulling at the edges of his mouth despite the bags under his eyes. Merlin had spent most of the night in the clearing quizzing Kilgharrah and trying to get Aithusa to speak.<p>

Although his attempts had failed, Merlin was still too excited about the future that the white hatchling promised, to be too disappointed.

Nearly hopping into the royal chambers, Merlin moved pass a sleeping Arthur-

_MERLIN!_

The startled warlock lost his grip on the breakfast tray, only to catch it vertically, its contents catapulted towards their king.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_a/n: psst, thanks again to my silent readers! Glad to see you guys are interested._


	4. A Knot

_a/n: thanks to everyone for reading, and the few, the proud, the reviewers!  
><em>

* * *

><p>A growing knot on the back of his head and a perfectly soured mood was what Merlin had received for delivering Arthur's breakfast a little more direct than usual. Not to mention all of the chores the slighted king had tacked onto Merlin's schedule, including (surprise) mucking out the stables. All of which Merlin owed a certain "noble" dragon for.<p>

If nothing else, Merlin was hell bent on informing said dragon exactly where the king ought to put that list of chores.

As Merlin neared the clearing, however, all thought was driven from him by a soul shattering scream.

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	5. A Problem

...

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you do?" Merlin demanded as he stepped into the clearing, hands pressed over his ears and face scrunched against the sun and the pain.<p>

"I did not do anything," Kilgharrah defended, his wings rising slightly as though to block the wailing from his own mind, however Aithusa was determined to express its displeasure at top volume.

"Aithusa," Merlin shouted, and was about to command the child to be quiet when silence abruptly fell over the forest and the white dragon peeked its head from where it had been sitting in the grass at Kilgharrah's feet.

A happy warble escaped Aithusa as Merlin came into focus, and the young dragon bounded for its mother.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	6. A Bigger Problem

a/n: _And the favs and alerts, much appreciate. Onwards!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Merlin struggled to keep a hold on the cat-sized dragon as Aithusa wriggled in his arms, trying its best to snuggle against his neck and getting caught in the neckerchief.<p>

"What happened?" the warlock asked, eying the much larger dragon before him.

For his part Kilgharrah looked thoroughly annoyed with the hatchling, "The child did not wish to be without its dragonlord."

Merlin frowned, "So you brought Aithusa here, in broad daylight, instead of trying to sooth-"

"I feared for its safety," Kilgharrah stated.

At this Merlin's eyes went wide, "Why?"

"My patience ran out."

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	7. A Clarification

a/n: _more than appreciate the reviews! It's always good to hear people are enjoying your work :3  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I thought you said you knew what you were doing?" Merlin asked, holding Aithusa at arms lengths in a poor attempt to salvage his neckerchief, which the young dragon had successfully begun to eat unnoticed.<p>

"I only implied that I may have raised hatchlings before," Kilgharrah defended from the shadows of the trees.

"Exactly, so you should know what to do."

"Unfortunately, young warlock, it was primarily the female's job to rear the children."

Merlin cocked his head and frowned sternly at the great dragon, "And what was your job?"

Kilgharrah puffed indignantly at Merlin's tone, but found himself short of an answer.

* * *

><p>…<p>

a/n: _would have had this up sooner, but brain flew out the window with new story ideas, sorry.  
><em>


	8. A Sigh

a/n: _you guys are fabulous, no really, no… really. Fine don't believe me, but thanks anyway! You saved me from a lot of cactus punching._

* * *

><p>Having all but given up on his morning chores, Merlin sat crossed leg in the midday sun with his chin in his hands and his gazed fixed mutely on the young dragon before him. For its part, Aithusa returned the gaze, wide innocent eyes seemingly peering into the very depths of Merlin's soul.<p>

They were sat like this because after several failed attempts to leave the clearing (Neither he nor Kilgharrah could stand the crying for very long), Merlin had given in to the hatchling's demands and stayed.

Merlin heaved a heavy sigh, and Aithusa mirrored before its stomach roared impressively.

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	9. An Annoying Problem

…

* * *

><p>"I can't keep coming out here, I have a job to do and people are going to start getting suspicious if I keep disappearing in the middle of the day," Merlin would be surprised if any of that sounded as it should have as he pre-chewed another strip of dried fish, Aithusa waiting eagerly on the stump in front of him.<p>

Kilgharrah reigned in his own sigh (having heard enough of those from the warlock), and knew that Merlin was right and that coddling the child as they were, was only making things worse. Still, it was that or the screaming.

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	10. An Idea

…

* * *

><p>"Aithusa does not wish to be without you Merlin."<p>

"I knuf-his!" Merlin pulled the softened wad of fish from his mouth and grimaced at the taste before holding it out to Aithusa. The baby dragon did not hesitate as its small teeth dug into the white paste and the child nearly swallowed the thing whole.

Resisting the urge to lose his stomach, Merlin took another strip into his mouth and began chewing.

"But you're just going to have to get over it, because I can't be here and there at the same time!"

Kilgharrah shook his head in annoyance when an idea came to him, "Or can you."

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	11. A Solution

a/n: _Sorry for late update! I sort of busted through a window and had to get stitches all up my arm. Yeah, I know, I'm that awesome. Anyway, thanks for your patience (and for the reading/reviews/etc) and I hope you like!_

* * *

><p>It was like pulling a sheet from an altar, the way his magic flowed from him and into that of the earths. The plan was simple, Merlin was to strengthen the bond between dragonlord and hatchling, allowing Aithusa to feel his presence no matter where either of them were. Kilgharrah had assured that the deeper connection was only temporary, but Merlin was too eager to touch the mind of the child to care.<p>

A sudden wave of innocent affection flowed through the warlock, accompanied by the faint whisper of

_Moðor._

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	12. A Word

…

* * *

><p>Merlin grinned brightly as he felt Aithusa's mind reach out and nestle into his, reveling in the softness of the dragon's essence. It was naïve, curious, noble, and a power coursed through Aithusa just below the surface, anxious to grow.<p>

_Moðor._

Merlin opened his eyes with a content sigh and repeated the child's words in wonder, "_Moðor_."

Kilgharrah raised his brow, "Is that what it called you?"

Merlin nodded, "What does it mean?"

There was an amused glint to the dragon's eyes as he stated, "Mother."

* * *

><p>…<p>

a/n: _yay double update! story won't be as linear from here out...  
><em>


	13. A Look

…

* * *

><p>Gaius stood at his work bench heating a beaker of vile looking liquid over an open flame. Gaius wasn't sure exactly what he had put into the concoction, but the liquid looked as it should and once Merlin returned he could have the boy taste it.<p>

Speaking of which…

The door opened and Merlin waltzed in, a greeting smile on his face as he caught Gaius' eyes, but it dropped as Merlin paused mid-stride.

Merlin twitched his head and looked off distantly before he rolled his eyes and sulked back out of the chambers, slamming the door behind him.

Gaius furrowed his brow in worry before nearly dropping the suddenly flaming beaker.

* * *

><p>…<p>

a/n: _whoo! Awesome feedback and special thanks to TheNightFury for helping clarify that Aithusa is a boy. But I can keep the gender ambiguous so you guys can read it as you want (has nothing to do w/my getting confused easily)_


	14. A Story

a/n: _Shanana! Thanks for reading!_

…

* * *

><p><em>Thump, thump, thump.<em>

Gwaine cocked his head at the strange sound coming from around the corner. Curious, the knight peeked down the corridor only to find it empty. With a pouty frown he strode down its length, the thumping getting louder until it began to fade.

Backtracking, Gwaine stopped in front of a curtained off alcove and leaned his ear close to the fabric and listened concernedly to the angered mutterings of a familiar voice.

"You've wreaked havoc on Camelot, fought Dorocha, and healed a serket's sting but you're _incapable_ of telling a bedtime story?"

Gwaine slowly backed away from the alcove thinking he should perhaps lay-off the mead.

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	15. A Pillow

…

* * *

><p>Merlin wandered back into Gaius' chambers shortly before the sun was due to rise. His stumble was nearly a drag and the young warlock yawned as he slugged his way past the sleeping physician and into his own bed. Collapsing with a content smile, Merlin curled up on his side and snuggled deep into his pillow. The warmth of the small room washed over him and he felt the slow tendrils of sleep begin to curl around his consciousness.<p>

_Just a few hours_, Merlin thought, _just a few dreams_.

Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes.

_Merlin. _

The warlock groaned pathetically, on the verge of tears.

* * *

><p>…<p>

a/n: _thank-you to everyone who reviewed!  
><em>


	16. A Lady

...

* * *

><p>Gwen hummed pleasantly to herself as she strolled through the castle courtyard, a basket of herbs hooked onto her arm.<p>

Nearly skipping to Gaius' chambers to drop off what she had gathered, Gwen smiled brightly as Merlin came walking past, his head low and his steps quick.

"Morning Merlin," she called sweetly, and was thoroughly put off when the young man simply brushed pass. Turning, she stopped mid thought as she caught some of the manservant's mumbling.

"How in Camelot did you – _no_, I don't know what a cactus is-"

Slightly concerned, and very confused, Gwen carefully continued on her way.

* * *

><p>...<p>

a/n: _i hate my cactus; had to punch it this morning - got lippy with me._


	17. An Intervention

_to Soul Sister to All:_ After a pot of coffee and twelve hours of non-stop fangirling, anything can get lippy.

* * *

><p>Arthur picked at his lunch, his eyes glancing over to the servant standing to his right. Earlier during training, some disconcerting news concerning the aforementioned manservant had been brought to his attention. At least all of his knights, several maids, a stable hand, Gaius, the cook, and Gwen had caught the young man arguing, compromising, and sometimes speaking soothingly to himself, seemingly carrying on a conversation with some unknown guest.<p>

Normally the king would have brushed it off as Merlin being Merlin, but after so many accounts…

Deciding he should probably ease his own musing more than anything else, Arthur cleared his throat, "Merlin?"

* * *

><p>...<p>

a/n:_ thanks to everyone to sticking with this! Two chapters for ya!_


	18. A Mistake

a/n: _would you believe this was originally chapter 4?_

* * *

><p>Merlin stood with the silver jug loosely gripped between his hands. Everything felt like it was lined with lead, from Arthur's breakfast tray to the very bones of his body. His eyelids kept threatening to close, and Merlin just counted himself lucky he was still standing.<p>

Kilgharrah had been relentless last night, calling for the warlock every time Aithusa had warbled or cried out for its human-mother. Said mother would barely be on the edges of sleep when once again a whisper would interrupt.

"Merlin."

"WHAT?" the warlock bellowed at Kilgharrah, only to find an irate King Arthur.

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	19. A Decision

a/n: _thanks for putting up with my erratic updating! which should be coming more quickly now~  
><em>

* * *

><p>Roughly shoving his last shirt into the pack, Merlin huffed angrily as he fastened the thing closed. The leather strapped item took on an odd shape as the clothes, food, and magic book threatened to rip the thing at the seams. Merlin hadn't bothered with organization; he just needed to get it done.<p>

Slinging the pack over his arm, Merlin pushed through his door into the main chambers and found them still empty. Rolling his eyes, Merlin figured Gaius would just have to make due with a note. The young warlock doubted neither he nor the dragons could wait much longer.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	20. A Note

_...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Scribbling on the parchment hurriedly, Merlin gave the note a once over,<p>

_Dear Gaius,_

_Am on the brink of strangling myself, determined it best for everyone, especially Aithusa, if I just went to the child. Remember, I'm not in the tavern, I'm out for herbs. I've not only given you time to think of an excuse for my absence, I have provided you with one. Look convincing and don't worry._

_See you in a few days,_

_Merlin._

Nodding in satisfactory, Merlin slipped the note under a potion vile before bolting out the door.

* * *

><p>...<p>

a/n: _i have a lot written for Aithusa/Merlin interactions, but if you guys have something you want to see let me know! I think i covered all the basics._


	21. A Waterfall

a/n: _sorry this is late, finally bought Skyrim. Thanks to everyone for the feedback! Good to know you guys are enjoying._

* * *

><p>There wasn't a great amount of certainty when it came to identifying waterfalls, there was only so much diversity in the landscape of Camelot after all. Receiving directions from a very distracted dragon didn't help either.<p>

Staring up at the white water, Merlin stood on the bank of a fairly sized stream and debated whether or not to trust Kilgharrah's insistence that he had the right place. Tired after three days travel, Merlin decided to climb the rocks anyway and find out.

He was greeted half-way up by the wet snout of a happy Aithusa.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_To_ hair flip: _thank-you, and those are both awesome ideas! I'll see what I can do._


	22. A Clearing

a/n: _I didn't really like the last chapter, so I hope this makes up for it. Thank-you for reading and the awesome reviews! (oh, will be using Aithusa's gender from now on)  
><em>

* * *

><p>What little sun made it into the clearing was more than enough to fight off the chill in the air. Merlin sat with his back against a tree and his face turned up into the light, enjoying the brisk weather. Not too far away, Aithusa snuffled the ground through the leaves.<p>

Aithusa suddenly snapped his head towards the right, causing Merlin to sit straighter until he heard the rustling in the brush.

Scrambling forward, the young warlock had just gotten his hands around the dragon when a creature stumbled into the light.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_To_ Suzie: _Thank-you, I'm so glad you think so!_

_To _CP: _Thanks, I think. :p  
><em>


	23. A Doe

a/n: _you guys are awesome, sorry for the wait, microsoft word died.  
><em>

* * *

><p>With the last of her strength the doe tripped into the clearing, her legs barely supporting her as she stood beneath the sun and shook. Her coat ran dark with blood and her muscles tensed in pain. She could continue no longer, so she heaved a heavy breath and collapsed to the forest floor.<p>

The arrow in her haunch tore further into the flesh, but she did not cry, lacking the energy to do so.

Instead she lay there until a gentle presence touched her fleeting mind.

Seeking the calm it offered, the doe turned towards it.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	24. A Meeting

_3/5_

* * *

><p>The young warlock's hands hovered just above where Aithusa had been standing, his blue eyes locked on the child as it approached the fallen deer. Both dragon and beast seemed entranced with each other.<p>

Aithusa stretched his nose, curiously sniffing at the stranger. The doe leaned forward, as though equally curious, and her breathing calmed. She gave a rather large sigh and Aithusa closed his eyes against the pleasant warmth of her breath, seemingly taking in the doe's essence.

When Aithusa peered at the deer again the does' eyes rolled back as she gave up the struggle for life.

* * *

><p>…<p>

a/n:_ thanks to everyone for reading, and all the wonderful feedback! it's much appreciated c:_


	25. A Desire

_4/5_

* * *

><p>Merlin stood quickly when a wave of distress washed over him from Aithusa, whom was warbling worriedly at the deer. A series of questions ran through Merlin's mind that were not his own, all rushed and confused, and the young warlock found himself nearly overwhelmed with the child's sudden fear.<p>

Scooping Aithusa into his arms, Merlin held the dragon close and stroked its neck, trying to sooth the hatchling, "Ssssh, Aithusa, it's okay, there's nothing you can do, it's dead."

Merlin dreaded making the young dragon understand this when he felt Aithusa's sudden need to be near the deer.

* * *

><p>…<p>

a/n: _the finale for s4 sort of inspired me to change this arc...  
><em>


	26. A Miracle

_5/5  
><em>

* * *

><p>Giving into the struggling Aithusa's demands, Merlin crouched and let the dragon walk back over to the deer. The warlock felt his heart ache as he watched Aithusa look over the deer's body, trying to figure out what to do. The dragon just couldn't comprehend that what was once there simply wasn't anymore.<p>

Merlin's sympathy turned to wonder when Aithusa sat back on its hind legs and stood, stretching his undeveloped wings and staring at the doe. Aithusa let out a quivering breath, then something rippled through the forest and Merlin gasped as a great power brushed him.

Suddenly the doe scrambled to its feet and back into the brush.

* * *

><p>…<p>

a/n: _I don't think Aithusa quite knew what he was doing when he saved Morgana, just that she needed helped._


	27. A Spill

a/n: _as usual, thanks for the awesome feedback! oh and looking for prompts if anyone has any. onward!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Gaius hefted a sigh as he entered his chambers, having been harassed by a group of concerned knights over the wellbeing of his ward. The truth was Gaius was worried himself, and ever since Merlin had disappeared a few days ago the old physician had been near sick with the idea that something had happened to the boy.<p>

Gaius set his medicine bag on the table, bumping over a glass vile. The contents ate away at the piece of paper that had been set under it. Gaius picked up the ruined parchment, its letters run and unreadable, before shrugging and tossing it away.

It probably wasn't anything important anyway.

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	28. A Lecture

a/n: _most sincere apologies for the lateness. i've been trying to work on some original stuff, so thank-you for your patience and for reading! this story will be drawing to a close soon._

* * *

><p>Tap, tap, tap went the irate foot of the world's most powerful sorcerer as he stood in the cave, hands on his hips and face drawn in a frightening mask of simmering anger. He was covered from head to toe in an unknown white substance that looked both sticky and slick, little bits of purple and yellow giving the whole thing a polka-dot appearance.<p>

Before the warlock stood two mighty and noble dragons who both looked properly chastised and utterly guilty.

Taking in a deep breath, Merlin held out his finger, opened his mouth, and when lecture failed him, simply warned, "Never again," before turning sharply and storming into the waterfall.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	29. A Search

…

* * *

><p>"Merlin!"<p>

The forest echoed with the name as four knights and a king stomped through its brush. The missing servant's tracks had leaded them to a part of the forest that wasn't particularly known for any danger, before just outright disappearing. Merlin had been gone for just over a week, and with still no sign of the boy things were getting worrisome.

Gwaine blew a leaf off his face as he scanned the forest, and an idea suddenly came.

"Hey Arthur, call for help!"

Arthur stopped mid breath and gave Gwaine the most incredulous look he could muster.

Gwaine shrugged, "What?"

* * *

><p>…<p>

a/n: _thanks for sticking with!_


	30. A Splash

...

* * *

><p>The exhilaration burst from Merlin in a jovial cry as he seemed to soar through the air, curling his body, and plummeted into the water below with an impressive splash. When he broke the surface his first breath was a laugh.<p>

Floating onto his back, Merlin looked up at the ledge he had jumped from to see a very eager but cautious Aithusa testing his grip on the rocks. Merlin waved encouragingly at the young dragon, "Come on!"

Aithusa looked down at Merlin nervously, but after catching the joyous glint in his eye the baby dragon flung itself towards the water.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	31. A Burp

…

* * *

><p>There was a sickening snapping noise as Merlin's knife dug into the belly of the fish and the scales gave way to the blade. Working his way towards the head, the young man tried his best to control his own innards as those of the fish were spilled.<p>

While Merlin held the offending catch out at a distance he caught the sound of light burping from behind him.

Merlin looked over his shoulder to see Aithusa sitting on his haunches, his head titled in slight curiosity. Aithusa's frame shook slightly and a small belch escaped from his throat.

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	32. An Accomplishment

…

* * *

><p>Merlin frowned and twisted, leaning closer to the young dragon until his nose was almost touching Aithusa's. When the hatchling burped again it was accompanied by a sulfuric smell that caused Merlin to scrunch his face in disgust.<p>

Merlin held his sleeve over his nose and asked, "What have you been eating?"

As if to answer, Aithusa belched once more, larger than the rest and accompanied by a plume of flames.

When Kilgharrah returned to the cave that night, it was to a very excited hatchling and a soot covered warlock.

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	33. A Meal

…

* * *

><p>The dinner lay untouched, the candle dying, and the sounds of Camelot faded as King Arthur sat in his chambers brooding. Nearly a fortnight had passed since his servant and friend had disappeared without a word. The forest had been scoured, the city searched, and word had been sent to Ealdor, but there was still no sign of the missing idiot.<p>

Arthur sighed and pushed his plate to the end of the table. It was strange how appetizing the food looked, and it had been fresh upon arrival. Arthur hated it.

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	34. A Developement

…

* * *

><p>Aithusa chirped happily as Merlin played with hiss flimsy wings, stretching them and bending them, getting a feel for how the small appendages worked. As the warlock held them out at full length, Aithusa puffed his chest with pride and Merlin ran a finger along the thin membrane, surprised by its strength despite the softness.<p>

The thin layer of skin had grown considerably since the day of the dragon's hatching.

Kilgharrah watched the interaction almost disinterestedly, until a thought struck him, "Perhaps it is time."

Merlin cocked his head, "Time for what?"

Later Merlin would swear there had been a mischievous glint to the dragon's eye, "A lesson."

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	35. A Lesson

…

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure this was such a good idea," Merlin stated as he sat behind Kilgharrah's crest, steadying himself with one arm and hugging the baby Aithusa close to his chest with the other. Peering over the rim of the great dragon's nose he could see they were higher than Merlin had ever been.<p>

"And why not? This was how I was taught."

"Yes, well we've already established how useful your childhood lessons were, now didn't we?"

Merlin grinned at the vague grumble of annoyance he received from the elder dragon before Kilgharrah steadied his beat, stretched his wings to full length, and then dived towards the earth.

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	36. A Flight

…

* * *

><p>The breath was taken from Merlin as they plummeted from the sky, and the young warlock placed all his strength in his legs in an attempt to keep from being ripped off the back of Kilgharrah. In the young warlock's arms Aithusa screamed delightfully, and upon Kilgharrah's encouragement Merlin lifted the child and let go.<p>

Merlin felt his stomach floored to his feet as Kilgharrah swooped out of the dive. With a gasp, the warlock's breath was returned to him and Merlin suddenly felt like laughing.

Aithusa's excitement flowed into Merlin when the wind caught the child's outstretched wings.

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	37. A Hymn

a/n: _Congratulations to everyone who made it this far! I was nervous when this started, but that damn cactus got what was coming to it. Anyway, thanks for reading! And special thanks to my not-so-silent readers._

* * *

><p><em>It ended with a song. <em>

Kilgharrah lay dozing within the cave, his breaths heavy with content, when a low soothing hum caught his interest the dragon peeked out from beneath a leaden lid at the young warlock resting against his side.

Unaware that he had woken the great dragon Merlin continued his affectionate tune while he gently stroked Aithusa's neck, which was laid across the man's lap.

Kilgharrah listened to Merlin's voice as it dipped and rose in simple strokes, and recognized it as a lullaby.

* * *

><p>Closing his lid, the dragon asked, <em>What is it you sing young warlock?<em>

Merlin paused, and when he spoke there was love in his voice, "A hymn my mother used to sing me."

The dragon's lip curled, and he listened carefully this time, taking in the song and remembering it for when he and the child were alone.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**End**_

…


	38. An Epilogue

…

* * *

><p>A hug, a kiss, a glare, a scolding, and a thousand slaps on the back were what Merlin received upon reentering the gates of Camelot, nearly three weeks after departing.<p>

A hasty lie, an uneasy grin, a glare at Gaius, and more than a few apologies where what Merlin gave before he slipped away from the group of overjoyed friends and into his chambers.

After the long walk home, the young man wanted nothing more than to collapse into a dreamless sleep.

Fate was not on the warlock's side, however, for as soon as Merlin touched his long missed bed there came a rap at his door.

* * *

><p>There stood before the king of Camelot the most guilt-ridden, fidgety servant that had ever been seen. Every minute of silence that passed, save for the rapping of Arthur's fingers on the desk, seemed to cause Merlin to grow redder and more embarrassed. And every time Arthur thought about ending the poor boy's torment, he would rethink and let Merlin squirm for a bit more.<p>

Finally, Arthur spoke, very slowly, very calmly, "Never again."

Merlin bit back a smile and lowered his eyes.

"Yes Sire," he promised and didn't miss the smug (but relieved) look that crossed Arthur's face.

* * *

><p>…<p> 


End file.
